galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Atsuko Kagari
Atsuko Kagari, simply known as Akko by friends, is a Human female student of the Luna Nova Magical Academy. Her dreams about the witchcraft beyond at the outside area, or unleashing the wand to create elemental strength. Her allies are introduced as Lotte Jansson, and Sucy Manbavaran. Before the chaos struck, many monstrous creatures causing wreak havoc at the Luna Nova, just the Witches should defeat them and end the crisis. Akko gets our premonitions of their duty to join up with Professor Ursula Callistis, and a friend or a rival, Diana Cavendish. Biography Origin Before her enrollment of the Luna Nova Academy, when Atsuko was young, she saw a fantastic show of magic known as Shiny Chariot's Magic Festival. She watches in awe as Shiny Chariot manipulates the power of magic to make people cheer and happy, but then one of Queen Beryl's invaders approach. Shiny Chariot made up to the starry sky and successfully destroyed the enemy, once and for all. Atsuko made her astonishing moment that Shiny Chariot quoth that they will never forget, and "A Believing heart is your magic." Now in her adolescent age, Atsuko Kagari explores her incredible journey, where she met Diana Cavendish, marked as a former Rival. By the time passes, Atsuko, Lotte, and Sucy arrive to Luna Nova Magical Academy, where Shiny Chariot, now becomes Ursula Callistis resides here. Over two days onwards, Lotte and Sucy tried to take action to Atsuko, the powers of magic was not working until Ursula will help her. Miraculously, Atsuko won the challenge against the odds, and Amanda O'Neill, and Diana Cavendish join forces—as leaders of the Lunar Witch Squadron. A Magical Conflict For months, Atsuko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, and Diana Cavendish has made new plans about festivals, and lessons. Lotte and Sucy had made her new decision to Atsuko's quest of the Seven Words of Arcturus. Ursula Callistis, the mentor and professor, had suddenly spotted the incoming enemies that have sighted from the sky. Atsuko Kagari, Diana Cavendish, and Amanda O'Neill were ready for an all-out attack against the forces of the Dark Universal Empire. In her surprising move, Atsuko Kagari joined the army of the Celestial Federation, leading to initiate contact procurement against enemy air raiders. The Celestial Federation Supreme Commander Zephyr Shields saw Atsuko, Amanda, and Diana soars to attack enemy fighters, before confrontation against the Martian Fighting-Machines, but Luke Skywalker warned Atsuko to evade from Heat-rays. Meanwhile, Ursula Callistis transformed her hair from blue to red, to attack the TIE Fighters, Harvester Fighters, and Flying-Machines, as she ordered Atsuko to defeat them. The Harvester Supreme Commander had released the seal as the Dragon being freed, sending a climax of the battle against Atsuko Kagari. King Lear, General Rieekan, and Ultra Magnus detects the Dragon, and Atsuko Kagari remembers about a believing heart, beforehand. General Rieekan prove to assist Atsuko to launch a famous magical attack, Shiny Arc to annihilate the dragon from destruction of the Luna Nova Magical Academy. Atsuko goes triumph as Luna Nova academy had been liberated, Diana Cavendish follows Zephyr Shields as a first love interest, and Amanda O'Neill wins the fight against the Dark Universal Empire's fighter squadrons across the galactic expanse. Welcoming the Celestial Federation Four Days before disembark to Collinwood, Atsuko Kagari, alongside Amanda O'Neill and Diana Cavendish, were enlisted to the Celestial Federation's armed forces to perform magic skills, and reach forward to successful mission. Supreme Commander Zephyr Shields granted any personal skills to Atsuko straight into next mission on Earth. At her arrival on Earth, Atsuko, Amanda and Diana enters to Collinwood, where she encountered Barnabas Collins at the entrance of the great hall. Atsuko Kagari with the assistance of Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran, agreed to the Journalist and the Artilleryman to start making new decisions, until Maleficent unwittingly lurks on Collinwood to prevent them. Category:Heroes Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters